A. Field of the Invention
The Invention is a swimming machine to allow a person to swim in place against a current of water created by the swimming machine. The swimming machine of the Invention allows a swimmer to remotely control the velocity of the current against which the person swims. The swimming machine of the Invention also blends in to the expected appearance of a swimming pool by providing mounting rails similar in appearance to those of a conventional swimming pool ladder. The configuration of the rails prevents a person from mistaking the swimming machine as a ladder.
B. Description of the Related Art
Most swimming pools are not suitable for swimming because of the small size of the pools. A person attempting to swim in such a swimming pool is required to turn after only a few strokes, interrupting the person's exercise and presenting the possibility of collision with the interior wall of the pool. Swimming machines address this problem by creating a current of water within the swimming pool against which the person may swim while remaining stationary with respect to the swimming pool. A very small swimming pool may thus be used for uninterrupted distance swimming.
Prime examples of the swimming machines of the existing art are the swimming machines produced by Endless Pools, Inc., 200 E. Dutton Mill Rd. Aston, Pa. 19014. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,021 to Murdock issued Sep. 3, 1991.
The prior art swimming machines do not teach the mounting system or the control system of the present Invention.